


You Lied To Me

by BrokenGems



Series: AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenGems/pseuds/BrokenGems
Summary: AU to my AU (Posting all written parts soon, cross-posting with Wattpad)





	You Lied To Me

“Sam, shut up. Gabriel is dead. I felt him die!” I yell, crying “No, he’s not Amy! Ketch brought him here after saving him from Asmodeus. He’s alive!” “Right. So you’re trusting Ketch, who brainwashed Mary, killed Mick, Toni and the psychic you saved. Tried to kill Mary and Dean. And you. Over me? Seriously. Cas, please tell me you know better.” I remark, tears streaming down my face. “Amy-“ He pauses, I look into his memories while a body appears in front of me. In Cas’ memories, I saw Gabe, 4 years ago. Four years, and he said nothing. “G-Gabe?” I hiccup, tears streaming even faster. I push away after he nods. Standing up, I move towards the door. “I need some space to think,” I say, creating a copy of myself that is sent to the dungeon, while I go to Heaven.

 

When I appear in the throne room, I fall to the floor, right in front of Lucifer. Sobbing and repeating “He’s alive, He’s alive” sobbing in between. “Who’s alive?” “Gabe, Luci, Gabe, he's alive” I repeat, still sobbing. Lucifer grabs my head and gentally rests it against his leg, so I stop holding myself up while my grace and demonic essence are confused and conflicted. The last time it happened, Crowley died. I nearly fell when Luce reached his grace out to me and calmed me down. His hand strokes my hair while continuing his business.  With my head resting on his thigh and his grace reaching out to mine, I calm down. Slowly, but I calm down.

 

I’ve always scared the angels, not all of them, and never the Archangels. I don't scare Castiel or Anael, I didn't scare Balthazar or Samandriel, I made him you know, I made Samandriel, not big brother God, me, little old me. Big Bro wanted to teach me something, he taught me how to make Angels. I think I scare them more sitting on my knees with my head resting on Lucifer’s thigh.

 

 

I was basically, for lack of a better word, an ‘attack dog.’ I’d use my powers on whoever pisses Luci off. I stay close to him because I know he’ll stop me if I go too far.That doesn’t happen when I go hunting with the boys, it’s hard to understand but, I’m part Angel, part Demon. well more, I have half of my Brothers powers and half of my Sisters. I’m half Light, half Darkness. My real name is Balance, I go by Amy on Earth. I’m more powerful than my Brother and Sister put together but I don't use my powers often, I just teleport and heal and throw people into walls, exorcise occasionally. If I'm not stopped I could destroy the universe.

 

 

I’m half asleep when Castiel bursts in, and yes, I know that Angels and Demons don’t need to sleep, I like sleeping, it means you don’t have to suffer as long. I stand up and fling out my arm, pushing him against the wall. “Well, well, well. Castiel, now, I thought I told you I needed some space.” “Amy-“ “No, don’t, you don’t have the right. You don’t have the right. To say _anything_ right now. Castiel you’ve known about Gabriel for 4 years. 4. Years. Never once did you even _think_ about telling me. Since you didn’t listen to me, and, it's obvious you won’t listen to Lucifer, maybe you’ll listen to Michael.”

 

 

That’s right, Michael’s back. He was going to die if he stayed in the cage. The only reason Lucifer didn’t was because he didn’t have a vessel, let alone a vessel with a soul. I made a copy of John, when he was younger, for Michael to be in. “Go with Seranael and check on Adam Balance,” Lucifer says, rising to join Michael with Castiel. “I’ll let you know when he leaves.” Michael and Lucifer aren't fighting anymore. We had a ‘therapy’ session.

While they try to make Castiel understand, I do what Luci said and check on Adam. He hasn’t woken up yet, but his soul is still healing. I wasn’t expecting him to be awake, in fact, I’d be very worried if he was!

 

“He’s gone,” Luci says, walking through the door. “Any change?” Mika asks “Not visibly, his soul is all patched up but it still needs to detain itself. Mika, no! He has to do it! We can’t do it for him. He won’t be the same if we do. I need to get back to the bunker. When I get back, Adam better be untouched!.” I warn, sternly, before fading into the copy of myself in the dungeon just before Dean unlocks the door. “Amy, Cas said you were in heaven with Lucifer and Michael.” “I said I needed space to think, I think best here, and as far as I know Michael is still in the cage. No clue where Lucifer is.” “I told him you couldn’t have been. You were in here. Why are you in here?” “It helps me think, feeling like I’m trapped. Even knowing I can get out, it's easier to think, no distractions. I’m gonna go yell at Cas and Gabe. I’ll make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, don’t you dare get up until I come get you” I threaten, jabbing my finger into his chest “Alright” he chuckles, shaking his head. 

Walking out of the Dungeon, Dean takes me to Cas, then goes to his room. “Castiel I looked into your memories earlier. You saw him 4 years ago. You never said a word. To anyone. And making it worse. You lied to me.” he tried to interrupt “No. Don’t, I don’t want to hear it. You lied to me Cas. I can’t trust you anymore.” I cry, defeated.

 

“I think I deserved to know you were alive Gabriel! I’m your Aunt! Brother, Why didn't you just tell me! All of this would have been avoided if you did!. Gosh, Gabe sometimes you are really stupid,” I leave the room and knock on Sam’s door. “What’s up Amy?” He asks me “I’m leaving. I can’t trust Cas and I don’t know how long I can still stop myself from smiting him and Gabriel.” I explain, at his confused expression. “I’ll be here tomorrow morning, I kinda promised Dean I’d make pancakes. I’ll tell him that I’m leaving then. I just need to get away before I do something I might regret. Bye Sam. I’ll see you later.” 

I return to heaven and see Adam sitting up. His soul completely healed. “Hi, Amy,”

_** THE END ** _

Do you want a part two? There isn’t really much else interesting about it. Total word count for what was supposed to be a short AU its 1,083 words. Drop a comment telling me if you want Part 2. Let me know what your favourite part was. Let me know how you feel about Charlie in episode 18. Or we can have a lovely chat about Fanfiction (The episode and the stories).


End file.
